Shadow's Mystery Dungeon
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: After a short drink in the mcdonalds, Shadow (myself, sorry not shadow the hedghog) finds himself as a Charmander in the pokemon world...
1. The begnning

_**Shadows rescue team**_

_**Chapter 1: Shadow's Rescue Team**_

*name changed just in case

It was like any other day, I was sitting in McDonald's playing Red Mystery Dungeon, which is a pretty awesome game if I do say so myself. I sighed as I counted my money again, I had enough for a hamburger if I really wanted one. Meh…I thought with another sigh and went over to refill my soda. As I got up I contemplated which Pokémon I would be were I in the Pokémon world…hmm…definitely Charmander …but who would be my partner? Ugh gotta stop thinking about this…I don't need to be anymore insane then I am.

Then again I wouldn't mind being eevee or chikorita or even absol. After all there all pretty cool to. But then again… what are the chances of me ever going to a Pokémon world in the first place? NONE.

Sipping my refilled coke soda, I decided screw it myself lose myself in my imagination again. So I began thinking about what would happen if I were in the Pokémon world, would I get into countless fights? Would I make a lot of enemies? Would one of my friends come with me somehow? Would I be able to get back to the human world?

Ugh gotta stop fantasizing about this random stuff…one of these times I'm going to be stuck in it for good. I chuckledto myself as I thought about a 75 year old me in a walker contemplating being in a Pokémon world as I walked around the retirement home. Ok ok seriously Shadow you need to stop…whoa what dafuq?

My hand was shimmering, as if I was in the water and looking up through the water watching the sunrays make it look shimmery. Hands don't shimmer! I tried to grab the table that I was sitting at hoping to grab a hold of something to help the sudden dizziness that was overtaking my mind. The table wasn't there anymore! And suddenly everything around me was shaking. Oh man….this wont turn out well….and then everything quickly turned black….and my last thought was man….I wanted to at least get another refill of my soda...


	2. Rescue Team?

_**Chapter 2, Pikachu?**_

It was really weird, felt like I was swimming through jello, which I have to admit I didn't really like it…I still couldn't see

anything, everything being black, and I could only think, man I will never eat jello again and man….always has to happen on a bloody Monday.

"Hey you ok?" I could hear a female voice, its funny it sounded close and yet also far away…how strange…must be my

insanity again. "Hello?" It was getting closer now, I tried to reach out for it, or to in my mind swim through this cursed jello but it was too hard. Ugh.

"Excuse me?" The voice was so close now…c'mon!

I finally could open my eyes, I immediately saw…a Pikachu? Dafuq? I got up slowly to my feet, my head really hurt and

my body felt like I had fallen down a flight for stairs, and at first everything was moving for about 3 seconds before it

stopped. I glanced around, ignoring the Pikachu that stood in front of me, I was in a small forest. After glancing around for

a couple seconds my eyes finally fell back on the Pikachu that stared back me her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Are you ok?" She asked, tilting her head to the side cutely. Her eyes ran over my body quickly before coming back to

rest on my eyes. I glanced down and had to do my best not to shout in surprise, my feet were now not only red, but they had large claws now and my hands were now clawed paws. Holy crap….I'm a Charmander!

"Your kinda strange," She said giving me a funny look, "What's your name?"

I'm a human! Not a bloody Charmander…but what is my name? Oh yeah…my names…my names…what is my name?

It took me about 50 seconds just to remember what my name was…  
>"My names Shadow *changed for….privacy I guess*"<p>

"Shadow?" Pikachu laughed. "That's a funny name!"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in irritation, "its not a funny name, it's a normal name for humans!"

"Humans?" Pikachu asked, her head tilting again, "what's a human? You don't look like anything but a run of the mill Charmander…" Then suddenly she burst out laughing again. "Your names still pretty funny."

Grumbling a curse under my breath I turned away from her and began walking towards a large path that was in the

woods. I had just barley made it to the path when I felt myself get turned around towards the Pikachu who looked regretful.

"Look I don't know if your really a human or what happened to you but I want to help you." She gave me a small smile.

"After all helping out a human sounds fun!"

Before I was able to say anything I heard a loud shout "Help! Someone please help!" I yanked away from the Pikachu

and turned towards whe


End file.
